Servant
by Bropower125
Summary: Kaneki had only been a half-ghoul for a week when the auction ghouls picked him up and decided to sell him. How will he fit into this new horrible world? Or is it really that horrible? Eventual TouKen. AU That starts right after Kaneki gets turned into a a half-ghoul.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125, here and welcome to a new Tokyo Ghoul Fic that I decided to write, anyways before I begin I just wanna'** **mention that as I'm working on this, that this fic sort of clashes with my schedule. Basically now there's going to be an approximate 6 day wait for a chapter to be updated for both this and Ukaku… But anyways I hope you enjoy this fic…**

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Sui Ishida owns it…

* * *

Kaneki couldn't see anything out of the cloth that had been tied around his head and he definitely couldn't get it off either since his hands were bound in quinque steel. It was precisely one week ago he had been turned into a half ghoul and he hadn't gone to anybody about it, but it seems he had accidentally let his one kakugan slip around an auction ghoul and that's how he ended up in this sticky situation. He was going to be sold to another ghoul, how depressing. However, to Kaneki this felt almost right since he had always thought that if his life was a book it would be a tragedy…

Kaneki felt someone untie the knot on his blindfold and he felt the air grace his eyes and nose again, he no longer had to deal with the unbearably sweaty smell of the blindfold. The smell had been so putrid he had been subconsciously gagging the entire trip in the blue van. How did he know it was blue? He could smell the cobalt, a gift from his ghouldom. The trio of ghouls that had been in the back of the van with him picked him up and unloaded him. According to the ghoul with the skull mask he was going to be the first one to be auctioned off. Apparently fate was never done with screwing with him since they kept talking about how Big Madam was most likely to buy him to be a scrapper or whatever it was they had called it, Kaneki always had trouble remembering what those human slaves that killed other humans were called. Kaneki was quickly hauled off to the stage like a dog to a talent show, which it more or less was, apart from the whole humans being sold and no pet owners winning money thing.

As the trio of ghouls dropped him off; two of them left leaving him and "Skull" with a huge audience. Skull began to talk,

"Ladies and Gentleman, this time we have A RARE HALF GHOUL!" Skull shouted out the last half. Skull began to say the price,

"This half ghoul will be going for a good fifty-thousand dollars!" Skull almost seemed proud at being able to sell his catch for such a large price, after all how else would he ever get a name for himself otherwise.. The bidding started. A green haired man outright won the bid in one try by offering several million dollars. However Kaneki could tell that this man was just a lowly servant who had been sent by his no doubt, exceedingly extra-rich "master". As Kaneki was dragged off to the green haired man another person came in his place. This man had purple hair, seemingly spoke a bit of Latin and even a bit of French. Upon seeing Kaneki slightly unnerved the flamboyantly dressed man introduced himself as Shuu Tsukiyama and told Kaneki how he had bought him for his daughter who had always wanted a half ghoul as a "pet". Now it was time to determine how young Shuu's daughter was just in case he accidentally makes her cry or something like that since if she's young he'll probably get killed just for upsetting her.

-VvX125XvV-

When Shuu and Kaneki arrived at Shuu's estate, Kaneki was amazed at just how large it was. It was as large as three skyscrapers laid down on their sides. Shuu brought Kaneki into his estate and right to his daughter's room. As they walked into her room Shuu forgot to knock and so both Kaneki and Shuu walked into his daughter "doing the deed". They quickly closed the door and made extra sure to erase that from their minds. After a good thirty minutes the girl told them that they could come in which they promptly did. Upon doing so Kaneki saw just how beautiful the girl was. She had dark blue hair which covered one eye; she also seemingly looked disgusted with her father this automatically made Kaneki assume that Touka was a bit of a Tsundere; after a long time of staring Shuu decided to get the two acquainted.

"Ken Kaneki, meet, Touka Kirishima" Shuu states rather robotically. Shuu then quickly adds in a "and vice versa". He then completely ignores Kaneki's existence and starts talking to Touka.

"Touka, this is your new half ghoul" Shuu pauses for a second, "Pet" he adds sounding displeased with the usage of the half-and-half. Touka quickly grabs Kaneki's wrist and drags him into her room and slams the door with a big thud.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everybody, don't worry about this prologue being rather short, it's mainly to test the waters though I highly doubt it will be disliked much and I'll probably continue it either way since it's too good of an idea to pass up, but either way I just hope you enjoyed reading it. Criticism is allowed but only of the constructive variety.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy Crap, Thanks everyone for all the, well, everything…anyways I am sorry for this chapter taking so long to be uploaded, I just had a shitload of life get in the way…**

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Sui Ishida owns it.

* * *

Kaneki looked at Touka, he had already thought about how stunning she looked but now that he got a better look at her he noticed she was about eighteen, that meant that she was about two years older than Kaneki and with her height advantage and probable battle experience Kaneki didn't even think of running away, however Kaneki didn't even want to run away, _I'm her pet right? She wouldn't hurt me, right?_ thought Kaneki as he kind of just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey 'half-and-half', what's your name?" says the otherworldly looking Touka. Kaneki comes out of his daze and replies,

"Kaneki, Ken Kaneki…" Kaneki begins to frown a bit. He may be fine with being Touka's pet but she was clearly a bit of a tsundere, and that could be bad…really bad. Touka starts looking through a drawer in her dresser and produces a collar. It was a plain brown collar except for the one thing that plainly showed what it was meant for. It was made out of quinque steel mixed with polyester making it stiff but stretchy and also not entirely solid. This meant that it was the perfect collar for a ghoul like entity, plus there was no way someone would put their own kagune right up to their own neck, so because of that it was a mostly unbreakable collar…but if you were to pry on it for hours on end it would still break since the polyester weakens the Q steel. Kaneki knowing he had no way to get out of this situation decided to try something Touka wouldn't expect.

"What am I now? A dog?" says Kaneki with the same tsun-ish tone that Touka normally has. Upon seeing-no, rather, hearing this, Touka seems a bit surprised and rips the collar in two. _Why would I take my pet around on a leash? If I do that then it makes my pet look like its not obedient._ Touka thinks to herself. Touka quickly grabs Kaneki by the hand and drags him along with her to a ghoul restaurant, since she knows she'll have to take him sooner or later, plus he clearly had never seen one and from the looks of it to Touka, Kaneki would either barf at the sight or find it oddly arousing. Touka wasn't sure which one would be worse.

-VvX125XvV-

As the _Master and Pet_ reach the restaurant in the 20th ward a group of ghouls show up and introduce themselves. The one with a weird rose on his mask speaks first.

"I am Kanae von Rosewald, and these-well, these are my subordinates…" says Kanae who begins to frown, the frown being only visible from one side. He continues speaking,

"Since you are in possession of a rare half-ghoul, we will be taking it from you" Kanae began to smile or smirk, no one could really tell which one it was but it most likely was a smirk. After a moment or two Kaneki frowned, _Is it really that obvious that I'm a half ghoul?_ Kaneki's thoughts begin to become too deep for this fic to comprehend them. Upon seeing the half-ghoul in thought, Touka smacks Kaneki in the back of the head to bring him back to the land-of-the-living. Kanae starts fishing in his pocket and pulls out a small piece of human meat. Upon seeing it, Kaneki starts to drool way too much to be human anymore. Without even thinking Kaneki quickly pulls out his kagune and attacks Kanae because he was holding the _delectable_ piece of _meat_. Kaneki hits Kanae in the shoulder and wounds him pretty severely and upon seeing the damage dealt to Kanae, Kaneki snatches the meat out of his hand and eats it. After that Kaneki, who was still in a human-meat induced frenzy, attacks the two other remaining ghouls destroying them very easily. After that Kaneki turns around and looks at Touka, he then goes completely out of control, one second he's sobbing the other second he's moaning _meat_. This made it seem like two sides of him were fighting, which, believe it or not, was true. Touka looked at the mess that was Kaneki and started ruffling his hair. It seemingly calmed him down enough to _win the fight_ against his _ghoul side_. Touka decided that taking Kaneki to the ghoul restaurant would be a bad idea now and dragged him back to her _maison_ (house)

* * *

 **Well, here's your new chapter, I know it's not much but I didn't want to delay it any longer, I really wasn't able to find a point to write at, so because of that I just ended up waiting a bit and writing a shorter chapter. Hope this is enough to tide you over for now! See ya next time.**

 **(Edit:I found a few errors during the posting of this and quickly fixed them)**


End file.
